


Lampki i Goździki

by there_is_a_triangle_in_my_doritos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, ale dopiero później, ale też nieco angst, brzydkie świąteczne swetry, chcę już święta, co ja robię ze swoim życiem, dawać mi barszcz z uszkami, jeszcze nawet nie ma grudnia, może nieco bardziej niż nieco, śnieg, święta, święty boże jest 3:28
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_is_a_triangle_in_my_doritos/pseuds/there_is_a_triangle_in_my_doritos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimo, że apokalipsa zakończyła się już kilka miesięcy temu, spokój nadal tak naprawdę nie zagościł w Chacie Tajemnic. Może ma na to wpływ panoszący się po kątach demon, a może niezmienny brak zgody między starszymi bliźniakami? Ale nie ma powodów do obaw, Mabel nie pozwoli na to, aby taki Stan (hehe) rzeczy trwał ani chwili dłużej! Mówiąc oczywiście o kwestii jej wujków. No bo przecież nawet Cipher nie zasługuje na to, aby trzymać go w zamknięciu w święta, niezależnie od tego ile bombek by nie wytłukł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lampki i Goździki

**Author's Note:**

> A więc... No. Mój pierwszy fanfic ever. No hate, pls. Aczkolwiek miłe rady mile widziane. Soł... Enjoy.

Lampki miały w sobie zawsze coś magicznego. Mabel od dziecka uwielbiała na nie patrzeć, mając wrażenie, że dopiero wraz z nimi pojawiał się wśród nich prawdziwy "Duch Świąt". Mieniące się, kolorowe światełka sprawiały wrażenie, jakby w każdym zaklęty był mały elf, rozjaśniający im ten wspaniały, przedświąteczny czas. Wiedząc to, a także znając uwielbienie młodej nastolatki do wszelkich kolorowych rzeczy, nie ma raczej nic dziwnego w tym, że każdego roku jej połowa pokoju oprócz niezliczonych pluszaków w świątecznych swetrach, miniaturowych choinek i kul śnieżnych, była oświetlona ilością lampek mogącą rozświetlić małe osiedle domków jednorodzinnych. A fakt, że w tym roku jej zmysł dekoratorki wnętrz nie był ograniczony do połowy pokoju, a całej Chaty Tajemnic jedynie dodawał jej w tym temacie skrzydeł. 

Ku zgrozie jej brata.

\- Eee... Nie, nie, nieco bardziej w lewo! - Zadecydowała, przyglądając się przez "obiektyw" zrobiony z dwóch palców wskazujących i dwóch kciuków dużej, błyszczącej gwieździe zrobionej z przewodów z zamontowanymi w środku lampkami. Urządzenie miało już swoje lata i miała nadzieję, że nie spowoduje na przykład pożaru po podłączeniu do prądu. To by zdecydowanie nie przysporzyło więcej magii tegorocznym świętom. A wszystko musiało być I-DE-AL-NIE, jak to wytłuszczyła wczoraj bratu, prezentując swój wielki plan na nachodzące dni. Po prawdzie Dipper wątpił, czy kilka piernikowych ludzików i świąteczne swetry mogą zażegnać spór prawie trzy razy starszy od nich samych, ale nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać z Mabel. A przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy stał na chyboczącej się drabinie, którą to jego siostra miała asekurować.

\- Albo wiesz co, jednak w prawo, w prawo będzie super! - Kolejny krzyk, i kolejne westchnięcie z ust chłopaka. Każdego roku jego siostra dostawała istnego fiuzia na punkcie przygotowań przedświątecznych i zgadnijcie, kogo w to wszystko angażowała?

Mógł zaprzedać duszę diabłu jak miał okazję. Przynajmniej miałby z tego jakąś korzyść, a efekt byłby ten sam.

\- Mabel, naprawdę nie myślę, aby tych kilka centy... Wo-oooh! - Nieco zirytowany, a na pewno zmęczony głos przerwał spłoszony okrzyk, okraszony przylgnięciem chłopaka ramionami do drabiny. Kawał drewna zachybotał się niebezpiecznie, a to czy Mabel doprowadziła do tego specjalnie czy nie na zawsze miało zostać tajemnicą.

\- Brat, w tej kwestii myślenie lepiej zostaw mistrzowi number one w myśleniu o świętach. - Pyszny głos urwał się na moment, i chłopak był pewien, że jego siostra w tym momencie zrobiła dłońmi ubranymi w tęczowe, dwu-palczaste rękawiczki widmową tęczę, na której obrazem wyobraźni mógł dostrzec wypisane jej następne, wypowiedziane powoli, z niezdrowym podekscytowaniem słowo. - Maaabel! 

Dipper nie musiał (i nie chciał, na wszystkie pająki znalezione przy gmeraniu w strychu za dekoracjami, tutaj NAPRAWDĘ było wysoko!) spoglądać w dół, aby wiedzieć, że wyraz twarzy jego siostry przechodził jak w kalejdoskopie od skrajnego samozadowolenia, do niemal euforycznego ożywienia. Rozszerzające się źrenice, wyraz twarzy jak po solidnej dawce LSD, te sprawy.

Ale co poradzić? Przecież jej obiecał. Poza tym, nie zostawiłby jej samej z tym wszystkim... Jeszcze by jeden z jej świecących swetrów wszedł w zwarcie z wiekowym oświetleniem wyciągniętym ze strychu ich wuja i zamiast jednającej Wigilii wyszedłby pogrzeb. 

Tak więc chcąc, nie chcąc, westchnął po raz kolejny, odklejając się z trudem od drabiny i ulegle przesuwając tą cholerną gwiazdę znowu w prawo. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Mabel szybko zdecyduje gdzie jest jej miejsce i będą mogli wrócić do środka. Mieli jeszcze sporo pracy, rękawiczki zostawił na dole, a tu na górze było CHOLERNIE zimno. Za każdym razem kiedy coś skrzypnęło zastanawiał się, czy to wciąż jeszcze stary dach daje o sobie znać, czy też może jego palce postanowiły przekwalifikować się już na sopelki lodowe. Był w stu procentach pewien, że wieszanie bombek na choince wymagało przynajmniej części palców na chodzie.

-Sister, weź mi przypomnij, jak niby kilka starych świecidełek i zalniały łańcuch z plastiku co to Boga w sercu nie ma powieszone na dachu mają pogodzić Stanków? Oni nawet z domu nie wychodzą ostatnimi czasy! - Bezpieczny moment, gdy Dipper zszedł po wspomniany wyżej łańcuch i nie był zdany na łaskę Mabel nadszedł, w związku z czym kontynuował swoje chwilowe marudzenie. 

Bądź co bądź miał rację. Odkąd cudem udało im się zażegnać ich małą, miejską apokalipsę – na całe szczęście zanim Cipher zdążył rozciągnąć jej obszar nieco dalej – minęło już nieco czasu, jednak do dzisiaj ten mały epizod zbierał żniwo. Odczuwali to codziennie odkąd wrócili do Gravity Falls na ferie, nie tylko w domu wujostwa, gdzie ciągle słuchali narzekań wujka Stanka, który wciąż dochodził do siebie po złamaniu kości udowej, nie wspominając o drugim wuju, który był zbyt zafiksowany pilnowaniem zaklętego w ludzkim ciele demona, by pamiętać o posiłkach. Wspomnienia tych kilkunastu dni ciągłego przerażenia i desperacji nawiedzało ich za każdym razem, kiedy widzieli w mieście noszącą się w żałobie osobę, czy też zawieszoną w połowie flagę przed ratuszem. 

Wracając jednak do tego co obecne. Rzeczywiście, Dipper uderzył w sedno. Jeden z braci obecnie miał zakaz opuszczania domu bez konieczności, po tym jak jego nienajmłodsze już kości nie poradziły sobie dwukrotnie z odbudowaniem struktury i złamanie pękło ponownie w wyniku nadmiernego wysiłku. Za pierwszym razem przy oprowadzaniu turystów – których liczba swoją drogą się zwiększyła kilkukrotnie odkąd wyszło na jaw, że raczej nie wszystko co znajduje się w Chacie jest ściemą – za drugim razem przy wnoszeniu zakupów do domu. Jego brat zaś był zbyt zaaferowany pilnowaniem sprawcy całego zamieszania. 

Cudem udało im się uwięzić Ciphera w ludzkiej, ograniczonej formie, w której nie mógł korzystać z większości swoich mocy. Wszystkich przechodziły dreszcze na samą myśl, że demonowi udałoby się wyzwolić. Nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Na początku, oczywiście nie uświadamiając młodszych Pinesów, bracia zastanawiali się nad uśmierceniem Ciphera, jednak uznali to za zbyt ryzykowne. Nie wiedzieli, czy demon nie będzie znowu wolny po zniszczeniu ludzkiego naczynia, a nie mogli sobie pozwolić na błądzenie po omacku w tej kwestii. Dlatego też Chatę zaopatrzono w najlepszy jak dotąd – i możliwe, że jedyny – system antydemoniczny, autorstwa Stanforda Pines'a i obiecano sobie, że tak długo jak to możliwe, Cipher nie wejdzie w kontakt ze światem wykraczającym poza teren Chaty. Logicznym było, że skoro Stanley był niedysponowalny ostatnimi czasy, to w domu musiał być zawsze obecny ktoś zdolny do stawienia oporu demonowi. Abstrahując od faktu, że Stanley czuł się odpowiedzialny za Ciphera i jego ewentualne destrukcyjne zapędy. W końcu to on w pierwszej kolejności sprowadził do Gravity Falls Billa. 

\- Tłumaczyłam Ci to już! - Wybuchnęła z oburzeniem dziewczyna, robiąc pełną wyrzutu i zawodu minę. Z kieszeni kurtki szybko wyciągnęła całkiem sporą kartkę, nieco nieporadnie ją rozkładając, wszak rękawiczki niczego nie ułatwiały.

Dipper z lekko zmrużonymi w skonsternowaniu oczami śledził kolejne punkty planu omawiane przez siostrę, przyozdobione świątecznymi rysunkami, masywną ilością czerwono-zielonego brokatu i powycinanymi z papieru samoprzylepnego złoto-srebrnymi gwiazdkami. Na samym dole zaś znajdował się rysunek dwóch Stanków w świątecznych swetrach, ściskających w geście pojednania ręce i uśmiechających się nienaturalnie szeroko. 

\- No patrz, wszystko wypisane jak ta lala! Dekoracje, potem zgarniemy ich do robienia jedzenia i dekorowania ciastek, potem choinka, potem przypomnimy wujaszkom jakieś kolendy, a na koniec kolacja! - Dziewczyna trajkotała szybko, pokazując palcem kolejne, ogólnikowo zapisane punkty ich świątecznego programu. - Iii zrobiłam im pasujące swetry, to przesądzi sprawę, ale to niespodzianka i zobaczysz je dopiero przy rozpakowywaniu! - Oznajmiła dumnym z siebie głosem Mabel, zwijając kartkę i chowając ją tym razem do wnętrza kurtki. Najwidoczniej stwierdziła, że w kieszeni zbytnio się gniotła, a brokat i zagięcia nie są przyjaciółmi. - Poza tym już je spakowałam, a to była katorga, i nie mam zamiaru jej przechodzić znowu! - Dodała beztrosko, zapinając z powrotem kurtkę. - No, a teraz z powrotem na drabinę, mój mały pomocniku!

Dipper rzucił jej dezaprobujące – delikatnie mówiąc – spojrzenie na ten przytyk dotyczący ich różnicy wzrostu, po czym ciągnąc za sobą czerwono-zielony łańcuch zaczął się z powrotem wgrabiać na drabinę. Całe szczęście, że rozwieszenie go było ostatnim punktem zewnętrznego dekorowania... Z tą pocieszającą myślą Dipper wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki młotek, zaczynając przybijać pierwszy gwóźdź do zawieszenia łańcucha, kolejny trzymając póki co w ustach.

\- A... I jeszcze jedno! - Powiedziała szybko Mabel, przytrzymując obiema dłońmi drgającą od uderzeń młotka drabinę, zadzierając głowę do góry i spoglądając na brata.

\- Mmm? - Mruknął chłopak, nie wyjmując gwoździa z ust. Wiedział, że bez względu na to czy Mabel go usłyszała czy nie, zaraz mu powie o co jej chodzi.

\- Ta gwiazda chyba bardziej by pasowała nad wejściem, jak sądzisz?

**Author's Note:**

> Wystrzegajcie się goździków.


End file.
